Shino's Revenge
by Tamaki-chan
Summary: One day Shino got fed up with Kiba's antics so he decided he'd have revenge in a most unusal and disturbing manner. Very unusual pairing! It's probably unique to this story!


A/N- This is a story a friend and I made up one day when we were bored. We were talking about weird Naruto pairings and yeah. She wrote it and I helped. Hopefully you like it.

Disclaimer-We do not own the characters of Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns the rights to them, we just own the idea. Enjoy.

Oh, and review please!

' ' Thoughts

" " Talking

Shino's Revenge

It was a warm, quiet spring day in Konoha when three genins came back exhausted from their most recent mission. The mission was fairly simple, but accomplished slowly, and Inuzuka Kiba couldn't help but gloat about "his success".

"Man, if it wasn't for my nose, we never would have found that thief." Kiba proudly proclaimed even though it was Hinata to thank for finding the thief, which was their mission. Hinata didn't mind, taking credit for the mission would only bring attention to her and, that was the _last_ thing she wanted. Shino, who was usually indifferent with Kiba's eccentric, wild, loud, and downright straightforward attitude, was just plain annoyed with him today.

'Someone really outta knock him down a peg,' Shino thought, 'his unrelentless pride is more than irritating. And that little yapper dog of his doesn't help his "masculine" self-image. I thought poodles were only for rich, spoiled, little American girls. He needs to learn how to be humiliated. Maybe I should give him and Akamaru both fleas again. I know his dad died and he has to be "man" of the house but, I always thought his mom was butch enough for the both of them.'

As they slowly walked to the Hokage's mansion to get their next mission assignment, Kiba kept up with the mindless droning chatter. Shino dropped the thought of revenge and started tuning him out like he usually did. The walk from the front gate to the center of the village suddenly seemed like a long journey. Shino soon learned that having to deal with people you can't stand is the worst torture on Earth.

When they finally got to the 5th Hokage, she had no new assignment for them so, after a barrage of complaints from Kiba, she dismissed them. Shino usually walked home to his house in the woods surrounding Konoha, but Kiba, as per usual, was picked up by his mother and sister. Shino didn't think much of it at the time and kept walking as he heard Kiba's loud voice fading away.

Shino always went to sleep at sundown and that night was no exception. After he went through his rigorous, if not over-the-top hygienic routine, he lay down and waited for sleep to overcome him.

ee-er ee-er ee-er

Shino knew that sound all to well. He also knew that if the squeaking didn't speed up soon, neither he nor his parents would get much sleep that night. Like clockwork, not only did the squeak speed up, but also he could start to hear his mothers soft moaning. He quickly found his happy place as the ee-er turned into thump thump thump thump thump thump…

After a bad dream about insecticide, Shino was _not _in the mood for Kiba. Unfortunately, a day free from Kiba wasn't a luxury awarded to him. Because they did such a "great job" on their last mission, they were told to train together. Hinata decided to practice taijutsu while Kiba and Akamaru tried out a new move called "Dynamic Marking," and Shino went off to collect bugs. Things were going smooth and uneventful, so Shino started to loosen up a little.

Out of nowhere Akamaru flew over Shino, and let loose a stream or urine that hit him right on the face. Everything went still and quiet as the last nerve of patience in the back of Shino's mind snapped. Different plans of revenge for his most intolerable comrade started whizzing past his eyes. As the disturbing memory of his parents making enough noise to be on the Discovery Channel came up, he suddenly and unexpectedly was reminded of Kiba's loving family. Shino almost lost his composure and smiled. He had a good reason to as well, for he thought up the perfect plan for revenge. Shino ignored Kiba when he tried to apologize; instead Shino stared straight forward and walked out of the woods.

As Kiba and Hinata were training in the woods, Shino was at the Yamanaka flower shop. He bought a lovely bouquet and proceeded to the Inuzuka clan's section of Konoha. He wasn't quite sure how he would set his plan into motion, but he knew there was no turning back now. Several times he thought about turning around, thinking that what he was going to do may be a little wrong.

He kept going though, and eventually found Inuzuka Kiba's small, yet quaint home. Knowing that Kiba wouldn't be home for hours, Shino was feeling confident in himself. Standing in front of the walkway, he looked around. The grass was green, the hedges trimmed and, the flowers were blooming. It was a picture out of a Home and Garden's magazine.

He slowly walked up to the door, flowers in hand, and knocked. Only a few seconds passed, but it seemed like an eternity. Butterflies started welling up in the lower part of his stomach and he almost broke out in a cold sweat. Inuzuka-sama finally opened the door, relieving all the pressure on Shino. He leaned slyly against the doorframe and handed her the flowers.

"Bonjour Madame Inuzuka. I've always seen you picking up Kiba and I can never help but think that a strong, well-built, beautiful woman like you should have an equally great man by her side, if you know what I mean. We're both adults here and I don't think we need to beat around the bush," Shino said trying his absolute hardest not to start gagging. He could tell she obviously wasn't buying it. He leaned in as close as he could to her and whispered, " What do you say?"

Inuzuka-sama tried her hardest not to but ended up laughing anyway. She chuckled, giggled, snorted and, chortled at a very disheartened Shino. She didn't even notice that what he was saying was totally out of character or that

Kiba wasn't home, which meant Shino shouldn't be there either.

"Nice try, come on in so I can get a hold of one of your parents," Inuzuka-sama said while wiping a tear from her eye. He followed her in as the first drops of rain started falling from the sky. This was good news for Shino at least.

"Aww crap, this means I can't take you to your house," Inuzuka-sama stated slightly irritated, "you're welcome to stay here until it clears up. Would you like something to eat? We just got some strawberries?"

She handed him some and, without even saying a thing, he brought it up to his lips, stuck out his tongue and started licking the tip. He looked over at Kiba's mom, whose eyebrow was raised, and started focusing on his strawberry again. He gently rubbed it against his lips, turning them a bright pink. Slowly he sank his teeth into the fresh, succulent fruit.

As Inuzuka-sama looked on at Shino, who had an almost orgasmic look on his face, she said, "Would you like some chocolate with that?"

Shino couldn't help but smile as he said, "No, but I think you'd like some warm, creamy white chocolate on _yours_."

Kiba's mom only smiled as Kiba's sister, who had heard everything they said, "I know I'd like some on _mine_," and she slowly let her shirt fall off her body.

Kiba and Hinata decided to end the training early because of the rain. Kiba did something polite for once, and walked Hinata home. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with his family, but he was in no hurry as he leisurely ambled down the street. Akamaru was exhausted, fast asleep inside his jacket, Kiba himself was pretty tired but he had nothing to do but go home.

Kiba was almost to his house when he heard his mom yelling, happily yelling and his sister giggling. Kiba didn't think anything of it, assuming that one of them must have told a joke. He kept walking with his mind elsewhere when her heard Shino's distant voice yelling "Oh yeah!" After a moment of trying to comprehend what this meant, Kiba took of down the walkway to the door of his house.

Not a moment after Kiba opened the front door, his mother's dog stepped out, turned to Kiba and mumbled, "Man, it is _CRAZY _in there!"

Further confused and concerned, Kiba slowly walked into the house. The giggling and moaning got louder and louder the further he creeped through the house. It became obvious that Shino was the source of his family's glee, the question was, _how. _He neared the corner into the kitchen, which was where the commotion was coming from.

For a moment Kiba thought about turning around and suppressing this memory. A loud metallic clanging followed by his mother's outburst of, " I've been a naughty girl, I need to be spanked," prompted him to see what exactly was going on. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life and, what no amount of therapy would ever help him.

Kiba's mother was leaning over the counter, pants and panties down to her ankles, moaning with bugs crawling up her legs. Shino, who was totally naked save for his forehead protector, had a spatula in his hand and was midwhack to his mother's behind. Kiba's sister was also naked and had her arms around Shino, with a turkey baster in her hand.

Kiba stepped into the kitchen only for his foot to land on a fork. The floor was covered in pots, pans, and utensils. His mother looked up and said, "Oh Kiba, we weren't expecting you home for a few min…err, hours?"

Kiba was in such a state of shock, he couldn't help but comply with what his mother said and left. After clearing his head for a few minutes, Kiba ran back into his kitchen. He found Shino sandwiched between his sister and mother on the floor. All he could do was yell, "What are you doing?!?"

Shino just smiled and calmly replied. " Your mom…_AND_ your sister!"


End file.
